Death Dreams
by lab
Summary: Someone is haunting the dreams of Mutant X. Who could it be?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. Obviously.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: These are the 'nightmares' of the members of Mutant X. For one week we will follow everyone's 'nightmares'. After this week the 'nightmares' will vanish, to be replaced by happy 'dreams' where the team wins every single battle they fight and the bad guys/gals are punished. Sound familer? Everything in italics are somebody's 'dream'. On with the bashing... er.. story. Please flame!  
  
The Death of Mutant X Monday: Nightmares with the Top Leading Causes of Death Worldwide  
  
Adam's Nightmare  
  
For Adam the dream started off good enough- the team was in a fight and needed his help. He came through for the team and when they got back everyone thanked him for saving their life. Just like Adam had planned. But after they got back and thanked him he went into the med-lab. By some miracle he had finished all of the half done experiments in the lab. Not knowing what to do he decided to perform a full physical on himself- something he needed to do, as he had not gotten one since he had first created Mutant X- there just wasn't time. After perfoming all the tests he looked at his results and gasped. It was the only thing he could do. Every single one of the tests he performed on himself indicated that he had various forms of cancer. His cancers consisted of skin, oral, breast, prostate, brain, colon, and rectum cancer. In a state of utter and complete shock Adam was obviously not in his right mind.  
  
Which might explain what happend next.  
  
In his confusion, Adam thought that he had a brillant idea- he would cure himself of his cancer!!! So he did all the work that it took to solve cancer before midnight. After all, we are speaking of the Great, Genious Adam- the man who made mutants! By one a.m. Adam had the scanner ready to 'fix' him. He set the scanner to run and laid down in the chair to sleep as the scan would take five hours to complete. Hopefully he would wake up cured.  
  
Five hours later  
  
Adam woke up to the sound of the scanner beeping. Thinking that he was cured he jumped out of the chair, only to fall to his knees. 'Crap.' Adam thought. 'Something must have gone wrong.' As he hobbled over to a chair near the results on the computer he saw that the scanner had been beeping NOT beacuase he was cured, but beacuase he had gotten worse. According to the scanner he had miscalculated a simple addition problem- and though the problem was simple to solve, he now had more forms of cancer, and his first types had gotten much worse. Now his list of cancers were: skin, oral, all respiratory, breast, esophogus, liver and bile passages, stomach, pancreas, prostate, brain, colon and rectum, urinary, bone and joints, lymphoma, and eye cancer. The eye cancer would explain his problem reading the results. Realizing that he only had a few minutes to live he called the team in to the lab with his com-link ring. Just seconds after he told them each goodbye he literally rotted. He had gotten so many cancers literally overnight that his body rotted and fell to the floor in a pile of purple, jiggling, goey cells.  
  
As Adam woke up in his bed he rushed to the med-lab and performed the neccessary tests to see if he had cancer or not. When the test finished he was relieved to find out that he had no cancer at all. Just to make sure though, tomorrow he would start research to find a cure. He went back to bed and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay guys, that little button at the bottom of the page is calling you. It says 'Flame, Flame, Flame.' Or you guys can review if you want to. Flames are welcomed with open arms! Be prepared for the next chapter!!!! 


	2. Brennan's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. If that much isn't obvious than I don't know what this world has come to.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: These are the nightmares of the members of Mutant X. For one week we will follow everyone's nightmares. After this week the nightmares will vanish, to be replaced by happy dreams where the team wins every single battle they fight and the bad guys/gals are punished. Sound familiar? Everything in italics are somebody's dream. On with the bashing... er.. story. Please flame!  
  
Author's Note Two: Apparently I can't put up italics, but I think you should know what part is the dream.  
  
The Death of Mutant X Monday: Nightmares with the Top Leading Causes of Death Worldwide  
  
Brennan's Nightmare  
  
It was the middle of the day at Sanctuary and Brennan was lounging around. When Adam told him to come look at something because it was important he was happy to get up and do something. Coming to where Adam was he saw that the whole team was looking at some video footage. Adam saw him approaching and looked at him with a grave face while motioning for him to come closer and look at the footage. When he saw what was on the footage Brennan choked. He pushed the replay button and listened to the news report that Proxy Blue had delivered.  
  
"At the local morgue a woman has appeared on the front steps, dead. Citizens within a ten mile radius have been questioned for information on this woman. With no answers as to who this woman is we are now asking viewers for any information that they may have. She has blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and appears to be about five feet, six inches tall. Once again, we are asking for all listeners for any information that they may have on this woman. Viewers will be compensated for their information, if it is accurate. Any person that might know the woman, and has had an intimate relationship with the her is advised to take a HIV test, as the reported cause of death was AIDS. Unfortunately, the woman's AIDS appears to have been a very rare and new type- it works much faster than the average AIDS virus strand. Some of the best doctors in the country have flown in and examined the body. They say all her cells have been changed, or mutated if you will, so that on the genetic level her body is compatible with this new AIDS strand. Her DNA has literally been changed to carry this virus. The doctors say that she might have been a biological weapon of another country, sent here to get tested out. Apparently the outcome of the modified HIV virus strand will cause degeneration of the body ten percent or more quickly than that of the average person with HIV. Upon researching the woman's body more, doctors found out that the rare HIV strand will only spread if she has had sexual contact with another person that also has mutated cells, also in their genetic make-up."  
  
Brennan paled visibly, then turned close to a green color. How could it be? The whole team knew who the woman was. He knew the best of anyone. He hadn't seen her for a long time, but he had slept with her. He could remember it like it was yesterday- during an electrical storm he had gotten stuck in an "invisible town". The woman, Miranda, had been so sexy he couldn't resist. He had slept with her the very first night he met her, then left as soon as he got the chance. Then again, he had done that to many a woman in his days. How could he have been so stupid? Did his mutation have the strange side affect of sleeping with any woman he could get in bed with? Why yes, yes it did.  
  
"Adam! How the Hell could this have happened? What the Hell was wrong with Miranda? And how the Hell did she get her DNA mutated like that?" Brennan screamed in rage, and also fear.  
  
"Brennan, calm down. I want you to get to the lab, so that I may test you and see if you have AIDS, while we wait for the results, I want you to rest and I will talk with one of my many contacts to see what they know. We'll go from there." replied Adam.  
  
The others talked amongst each other while Brennan was getting tested. Soon Brennan was resting and Adam was on his computer finding out as much information as he could. Shalimar stated how she had noticed that he had been getting tired earlier and earlier during workouts. Jesse said that he had already been concerned about Brennan because it seemed that he always wanted to sleep or eat food. Emma had been mad at all of them for even thinking that Brennan was 'sick'. She wanted to believe that Miranda had gotten sick after she had been able to get out of the invisible town. Maybe Emma wanted to be optimistic, or maybe she actually thought that Brennan wasn't sick, but everyone knew that if Miranda had been sick before she met Brennan then he was screwed. This was because everybody knew that Brennan could not be trusted alone with a woman during the night.  
  
Later that day......  
  
The results had come back. Brennan had tested positive for AIDS. Since no one had really believed that he would end up with AIDS no one had bothered to hook him up to any machines to monitor his heart and other vitals. Brennan had died peacefully (they hoped) in his sleep while they were all busy doing other things. Adam had found out that the invisible town had been created by Geneomex, not who they had all thought. It was a place were they could put new mutants that had been mutated with really dangerous powers. When they had gotten Brennan out, they had released new mutants capable of destroying people with no second thoughts.  
  
Brennan woke up after hitting his head on the floor. He was in the rec room at Sanctuary. Breathing a sigh of relief that he was alive, he got up and went over to Proxy Blue. He looked up for hours to see if there was anything, even remotely connected to Miranda. When he was sure that there wasn't he went into the kitchen for a snack, and then later, he decided, he would go and fight with Shalimar.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Ontario, Canada  
  
Miles away, a girl stood up from his nap. Her name was Larissa, known in battle as 'the X-Phanatic'. Today she wasn't wearing his war clothes, he was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that showed her curves of size forty-eight. What a strange dream he'd had. It was about some guy with a freaky name.... Brennan, that's what it was! He was a mutant, but not like her- he had never found anyone that was both man and woman. With a heavy sigh she went to the urinal to go the bathroom. She had to think up something to tell her friends who thought he was in Iraq. She had meant that she had gotten a new video game- one in which she got to play as Sudam Hussein, not actually gone to war.  
  
Author's Note: Where are all the flames? I need them to start Sanctuary on fire! Hehehe. evil grin Please review and leave any comments that you might have. Next chapter up soon!!! 


End file.
